


From Gabriel with love

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural, The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole, The Chronicles of Riddick Series, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apocalypse, Arcana - Freeform, Baby, Case, Darkness, Gems, Home, Hunt, Keep Beach City Weird, Lost - Freeform, Medic - Freeform, Multi, Other, Quest, Relationships are not main focus romance wise, Survival, Tarot, Threats, Trickster - Freeform, Understanding, Wrestling, animals are Bayley's weakness, care, criminal genius, dangerous planets, hopefully in character, invisible dog, never got to check the map, roadtrip much, slightly crazy, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Gabriel zaps a few people from one world into another and then another cause why not, he's back and deserves a little funThe five of them were lost while heading out for a case since the search for mettatron/abbadon is going nowhere. Though when they pull over to check the map a certain trickster gets bored and decides to have some funThis took way longer then intended but a lot went into it. I've split this into four parts so it's easier to readMy special 100th work as promise, enjoy!





	1. Ring of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Follows s9 of sn with the addition of Gabriel making them a 5-som compared to the usual Sam/dean 2-som. Su is obviously set around s2 before peridot completely understood garnet. Riddick is also set around a 2nd/3rd movie mix as toombs is there but it's more 3rd movie planet based. Others only really stick to the au but anyway mostly everything doesn't follow the exact timelines. I tried not to go to deep so you don't need to know everything past a general sense as few are likely to know all of these fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural/wwe

This had been a bad idea from the beginning, Dean had known that and yet he had still let Sam talk him into this. This case didn't need them all, hell he could of done this solo as it was a simple enough rarugaru case. At least it would be if he could find the dam place, between Sam's lack of direction and the constant noise from the backseat Dean was finding it hard to concentrate

"Dean are we lost" Castiel's soft voice interrupted his thoughts and regretfully the chatter followed him into the front seat. "Feathers is right squirrel, we seem lost" Crowley chimes in and Dean sees Sam's smile just as Gabriel leans forward from his seat behind him. "Don't" Dean practically growls "hostile hostile, I was just..." The car was pulled off to the side "ah, Dean buddy, where we going" 

When the car stops he gets out without pause, sending a glare to the three in the back. He would probably see the amusement in this like Sammy, with the three in the back it was like the beginning of a bad joke

An archangel parading as a trickster, an angel of The Lord who went rouge and in the middle the king of hell with his pet hellhound on his lap, by the name of Juliet no less

However they were all in his beloved baby and it had already been such a long ride that this misplaced step in their direction was driving him crazy. If he had to listen to one more 'funnier in enochian' joke he'd cut off his own ears

Within moments Sam was out of the car and the three had 'jumped' from the backseat, Crowley seeming pleased that his darling hellhound could stretch her legs

"Dean it's okay" it's Sam who speaks first as he comes around the car to talk to him. "Sam's right you know" Gabriel chimes in from his new place on the hood of the impala, his gaze was trained on Cass and Crowley who appeared to be playing with Juliet. Dean glared but before he could yell Gabriel placed his feet against the wheel with his trickster smile in place "were not lost, a few more miles and we'll get back on the road we need to be on" "you know where we are" they ask in unison 

With a playful tap to Sam's leg Gabriel jumps from the hood and wanders over to the two playing with the invisible hound. They look between each other, Sam smiling and barely suppressing a chuckle, that was classic Gabriel 

"Hello brother have you come to play with us" Castiel asks as he looks up from where he's taking a drool covered stick. "Um, no" Castiel looks slightly saddened but nods as he passes the stick to an intrigued Crowley who throws it for the hellhound. "Then what is it wings" Crowley asks watching Juliet's long muscled legs easily carry her towards the stick at a brisk pace

He seems to ignore Crowley smiling as he asks "to fight a war you must first" Castiel doesn't even blink before he answers "begin a journey." With wide eyes he glances up to see Gabriel's smirk, with a snap of fingers everything goes dark

When Dean woke up he knew that the trickster had zapped them somewhere, he had been hit with the familiar magic enough times to know

No amount of sweet talk from Gabriel as he helped Sam to his feet was going to save him from Dean's wrath, after all they didn't have time for this. With his case as his reason he stomped the few feet down the hall to reach the group who were now back on their feet and gathered 

"Take us back" Sam could barely grab Dean's shoulder to stop him from throttling the archangel he currently had by the neck pressed into the wall. "I would love to but" Gabriel smiled glancing off to the side "I can't" "you can't" now it was Sam who was confused. "What do you mean you can't, you brought us here" "not how the rules work my dear" Gabriel didn't say anything further annoying Dean "well" "let me down and i'd be happy to explain"

Dean almost growled at him before Sammy managed to make him see reason "Dean, don't" begrudgingly Dean let the archangel go, he was no use unconscious 

Gabriel coughs lightly as he adjusts himself on his feet "thanks Sam" "save it, tell us why you've done this brother" Castiel suddenly came off aggressive. "Woah, easy little bro" Gabriel's quick to press back into the wall and raise his hands "this is a quest I don't make the rules" "yes you do" he shrugs "well sort of but for this not so much" 

Before Dean can punch him out like he knows he wants to he continues "however I do know how to get us back" with those words a clipboard appears in his hand

He passes it to Dean, who with a glance looks back up "a list" "not just any list, a list of what we must do to complete this quest" "you have to be kidding me" Gabriel shrugs much to Sam's amusement as Dean looks the list over again. "These don't even make any sense" Dean complains "are you sure this will take us back" Gabriel smiles at Sam choosing to grant him an answer "once we complete all the quests we'll be returned to the start in our case the car, to complete the quests we simply complete the tasks set for us" 

"Quests" "there's more then one of these things" Dean finishes Sam's thought "I just love it when they finish each other's sentences" however Gabriel nods "four if legends are to be believed" 

While everyone processes Crowley snatches the list from Dean's hand, a a soothing hand on a very visible Juliet. She looks like any Doberman you'd expect except far prettier and much larger, almost as comically big as the king himself. "Win three of five matches, defeat the opposing tag team and make one friend, hate to say it but squirrels right it's total gibberish" 

Gabriel shrugs "maybe, depends on the universe we're in" with those words Gabriel wanders off down the hall closely followed by the rest of the group. "Universe" "yeah, that's part of the quest thing" Gabriel comes to a halt before a TV "and from the looks of it this is wwe" 

"As in the wrestling" Dean asks both shocked and seemingly excited by the possibility. "Guess we know what the list meant by matches now" Sam adds making dean practically squeal with excitement 

He doesn't get long to fanboy over it though as a stagehand hurriedly walks over to them "there you are, come on your on in fifteen minutes" with those words their rushed through backstage

"So let me get this right" Dean says excitedly, watching as Gabriel snacks on a candy bar. "We're wrestlers here" "well yeah, you become part of the universe in order to complete the quests" he shrugs as if it's no big deal. "Awesome" "no not awesome Dean, did you even pay attention to the list" currently Sam is pacing with worry as Cass and Crowley watch him, list in hand

"Win three matches, a tag team and make a friend" Sam scoffs "how are we suppose to do that, I mean we're hunters yes but we're not wrestlers and... And their" he motions to the three. Cass opens his mouth looking like he might agree before Gabriel chimes in "Sammy, don't worry we got this" he grinned jumping to his feet "sure my baby bro and suit over there might not be much to look at" "hey" Crowley voices his protest to the insult and Gabriel spreads his hands with a halfhearted apologetic shrug. "The point is between us, we'll get a three easy, as a team have the winchesters or free will ever lost and with both Cassie and you Sammy we'll have a new friend in no time" with a pleasant smile he gently pats Sam's chest as if to comfort him "you'll see" 

An intern knocks on the door to the room they had been set up in, a room labelled 'hunters magic' whatever that was. "Gabriel, your needed at the gorilla" "that's my que, it's show time boys" with his signature smirk Gabriel disappears with the boy

They see him emerge on the screen ironically under the moniker of an avenging angel, an archangel who smites all those unjustly in his path. He's up against a really tall guy in the ring the announcers having referenced him as the lone wolf, a guy named Baron 

Dean starts to wonder if the guys really a werewolf given his snarling but the trickster smirk never once falls as Gabriel dodges each strong attack with ease and a lollipop in his mouth

"Well this is utterly useless" Crowley sighs as he gently strokes Juliet's furry head "Juliet dear, go sniff around and see if you can find anything for papa" only moments later is the oversized dog strutting out of the room, head held high and in search of anything suspicious

A loud noise draws their collective attention back to the screen, Gabriel smugly jumps from the apron and puts up his pointer finger to signal one before heading backstage. The entire arena seems as confused as they and the guy, Baron who's finally sitting up in the ring are. "What just happened" it's asked by one of the announcers but everyone seems stumped, another knock pulls them from the screen 

"Dean" the nerves flare up again "you got this" encouragement from Sam and a smile from Cass send him on his way

Hopping from foot to foot Dean makes his way down to the ring ready to beat his opponent, giving out high fives and jerking his head along to the rock music. When he finally gets into his corner he's so prepared for this he can barely hold himself back 

"ROAR" the mighty sound jumps his nerves and shakes his confidence, when the man comes down the aisle Dean runs through his lore on giants and trolls internally cursing that he hadn't read more. "The hunter has become the hunted" a commentator speaks and Dean can't help but take a step back at the guys smirk. Maybe he's a golem, Dean thinks back to the only other time he'd seen something so big. "Braun's going to crush him" when the bell rings Dean let's instinct take over

Two power slams and a group of refs to carry him, he hobbles backstage and off to a side room with the sound of Gabriel's laughter in his ears. "What happened" he laughs lightly as he starts eating a freshly opened packet of m&m's, "shut up" Dean growls dropping onto the couch. His instincts had failed him so he tried to get his bearings "where are we anyway" he grumbles after a moment "a room" Dean glares "why are we in the room" he growls "oh that, waiting for the tag match" he shrugs causing Dean to groan

He already felt like he had gone three rounds with a wendigo, fought a pack of wolves, a nest of vamps, taken out two rarugaru and two shape shifters and that was only now. He had no doubt it would get much worse later, perhaps like another apocoloypse and trip to hell wrapped together if he was right

When Sam left Crowley began to wonder when the other two were going to come back. They couldn't of been lost he was sure not even the two of them could be so daft

"Why does Sammy get the cutie" Dean complains when he notices a small petite red head dancing down to the ring, ironically under the name Sami. "Cause Sammy's cute" Gabe replies simply as he watches his adorable giant make his way to the ring, "it's the battle of the cute" 

Dean sighs not even bothering to complain about Sammy getting the 'easy' opponent, he just closes his eyes and rests not even bothering to open them when Sam joins them with a "two down." He ignores their teasing and banter, glad yet grossed out when it stops cause Gabriel's feeding Sam sweets with a loud "open wide samsquatch" 

His attention instead focuses back to the TV where his angel is set to take on the boar Samoa Joe. He watches with worry and an intensity the others don't comment on as Castiel stumbles around the ring, Dean goes complete tense when Cass suddenly turns. "I'm sorry" Castiel places his fingers against Joes forehead but nothing happens

Backstage Gabriel looks sheepish "probably should of mentioned angel powers don't exist thus don't work in this universe" Dean looks furious as he turns from the screen at Gabriel's words. Thankfully Sam chimes in confused "both you and Crowley seem fine" he asks practically hearing the flirtatious 'king of hell love of course I'm fine' that he would undoubtably comment if he was present. "Each universe has it's own rules, here angels don't exist therefore their magic doesn't either but there are loopholes for example other types of magic do exist like witchcraft and trickery" "and you couldn't of mentioned this sooner" he shrugged "slipped my mind between all the threats to throttle the life and air I breath out of me" Cass lay on his back in the ring panting as he winces making Dean flinch "sorry bout your boyfriend though, baby bro's tough though he'll bounce back" 

Dean glares in pure anger at Gabriel but doesn't have time to scold him when a frowning Cass limps into the room. "I'm sorry, I failed to secure our victory" with a little help Cass lays back on the couch without much trouble "it's fine Cass, you did great and we've still got Crowley" he doesn't hold a lot of confidence but looking at Cass smile as he says "yeah your right Dean" is enough for him to hope 

Crowley glances around now completely alone in the room. Feathers had just had a bad beat down which he'd never admit but he felt kinda bad about, with no one having returned though he was... Worried to say the least 

Making his entrance was easy, his smirk and demeanour easily falling into place despite knowing what was at stake. He needed to win this or else they could possibly be trapped here which is certainly not something he wanted, he had a throne to get back to after all 

When the man suppose to be the devils favourite demon came out Crowley couldn't help but laugh, this should be interesting. He got in a few good hits but Kane wasn't Crowley and soon he had the man at his knees and in disbelief. "You may be the devils favourite demon but I'm the bloody king of hell and I'll make you bow to me" he practically yells the last part as he delivers the final blow 

With a KO Crowley heads to the back and is ushered into a room where he once again won't admit it's good to see the idiots faces safe and sound. He barely sits down when they hear their elimination tag team match announcement which they're informed by an intern will happen after the girls title match 

The girls match ends far to quickly but they finally found out what hunters magic is, it's their team name. With a song mixed just perfectly for them, it has a graceful undertone yet a rock feel with just enough of a bouncy tone to dance to. They make their way to the ring and await the team which is their next quest challenge 

S.H.E.I.L.D, KO and Big Show end up being who they have to face which for an already half beaten team isn't ideal but they try their best. They lose Dean early on but take down a worn down Seth and surprise Kevin, unfortunately a fit of rage from KO injures Cass further and he's rushed backstage to receive medical while Sam, Big Show, Ambrose, Crowley, Roman and Gabriel continue the fight 

Castiel feels horrible laying in the bed while one of the doctors see to him but there's not much else he can do, it hurts to even move. When the doctor leaves he hears a soft voice before seeing the matching cheerful smile "tough luck out there" it's one of the girls from the match before their's, he recognises her "you too" Cass manages back matching her smile 

"I'm Bayley by the way, though you might already know that" "Castiel" he takes her offered hand. "Usually id hug you but...." She draws off between his condition and her freshly slung up arm hugs are out of the question for the moment which Cass is thankful for 

The door opens but the doctor doesn't return, a quick dip of weight and Juliet's head comes to rest on Castiel's stomach. "Aww is she yours" Bayley immediately gravitates to him "um uh..." Juliet's whine drowns out his reply of 'no' before Bayley's gently patting the hellhound. Friendly she strikes up conversation with him and even gives him a few pointers as she fawns over the unthreatening hellhound 

With the doctors help and advice Cass and Bayley leave the medical wing just as the rest of team hunters magic makes there way over. "It was nice talking to you" a final pet to Juliet and a side hug to Castiel sees Bayley gone 

Sam and Big Show had taken each other out, then went Ambrose the lunatic closely followed by the king of hell Crowley and once Gabriel had snapped his fingers Roman practically took himself out by running into the turnbuckles, leaving Gabriel as the last man standing and leaving their team as the winners of the match 

Back together everything around them becomes blurry, the clipboard disappears and with a snap of the tricksters fingers they all fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally searching for a riddle but found nothing useful, my brain however put together a solution I prefer in a saying I think makes sense especially to this particular group/angels


	2. A gems glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those I will be using their gem stone name but to help keep it in mind I'll bracket their name beside it

Upon awakening everything was much more brightly lit. Sitting up Dean can hardly believe his eyes, he recognises this place but that's not why relief washes over him

This time when he sits up he's greeted to the confused faces of the others "what is this place" Sammy groans. He knows without a doubt that the second Sam looks at his face he'll know that Dean knows so taking a breath he decides to talk before he's pressed. Faced with embarrassment he speaks "oh this is um" Dean blushes "Steven universe, a very enjoyable kids program" Cass buts in with a smile "Dean watches it often" 

Dean glares a warning before sighing, stretching out his limbs a glint of red catches his eye. A red ruby lays on his left arm, his bicep and his eyes widen slightly as he stands 

"Gabe where's the list" he asks holding out a hand for it as he studies the gem, he never picked himself for a ruby but he couldn't dwell on it. Gabriel handed him the list while the others checked themselves over, Crowley had a very obvious sapphire on his forehead while Sam's jasper sat in the middle of his chest right by his heart, Gabriel was studying the aquamarine on his upturned right palm while Cass looked confused 

"What's wrong Cass" Sam asked worried "it appears I don't have one" "of course you do" Gabriel says while Sam gets him to turn. He smiles upon spotting the light pearl on the back of his neck "sure, Gabriel's right it's right here" Cass seemed surprised "I'm sorry I didn't realise" "no need to apologise baby bro" Gabriel ruffles his hair affectionately 

"It's probably best if we split up, this'll get done faster" Dean remarks drawing the groups attention 

"Two to help catch a corrupted gem, one to talk with Ronaldo about why keep beach city weird is so important and two to help peridot understand garnet." Dean had just finished speaking when a voice announced "there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere" Dean's eyes widen "pearl" he asked as he turned to find the gem standing before him with amythest by her side 

"Pearl (Cass), ruby (Dean), with Steven spending the day with Greg and garnet repairing the barn we could really use your help catching a corrupted gem that's loose on watermelon island." Pearl looks between Dean and Cass who can barely get out an 'okay' before an impatient amythest drags them off

"Well that was weird" Gabriel mumbles before smiling "dibs on the weird guy and I'll take Juliet with me." "Whatever for" Crowley speaks for the first time since arriving here, a protective manner in his voice "just want some backup" it's mostly true so Crowley reluctantly agrees when nudged by Sam. "Okay then that leaves me and Crowley with peridot" Sam says watching as Gabriel runs off after a quick peck to Sam's cheek. Sam sighs cheek sticky from the lollipop Gabriel had recently stuck in his mouth, he brushes off any further comment from Crowley in favour of heading to the barn

 

Warping made Dean feel queazy in an odd way, like a jar of shaken butterflies had been released within him. However Cass seemed to like it face serene as if he was remembering a good memory, vaguely Dean wondered if it reminded him of flying

They followed pearl as she guided them through the surrounding woods attempting to find the last place she had encountered the corrupt gem. Amythest was making pearl jokes that Cass didn't really get and Dean refused to comment on given pearls glare

"It was here" she sighs stoping before a half crumpled pillar "I'm sure of it." With the list in mind Dean moved forward, Cass who almost seemed attached to his hip stood closely behind as he knelt 

Watching as Dean observed the ground Castiel too knelt "what is it De..." He glances around quickly noticing his lapse "ruby" (Dean) "uh" Dean glances up "it went that way" he points, after a moment to long of amythests staring. "How do you know" pearl asked bending down to observe the ground "does it matter, let's go" amythest replied with enthusiasm, kicking up dirt as she raced off in the direction he had motioned to

Pearl stood with a rather undignified look on her face, wiped the dirt from her cheek but then followed after amythest

They came to a stop when amythest did, the chittering of the creature could be heard clearly now. High up on the cliff face stood the mouth to a cave and Dean had no doubt that the corrupted gem they were after lay inside 

As pearl and amythest summoned their weapons Dean felt an excitement bubble up within him that he usually didn't get on hunts, like a kid or Gabriel in a candy store he felt giddy. When they both turned to look at them expectantly Dean knew he was going to get to do something he hadn't known he'd always wanted to do 

With a natural ease he raised his right hand to his left bicep and pulled a pistol from within the gem

It surprised him, it probably shouldn't of but it did as he inspected it. It was unlike any other gun he'd ever seen and if he had to guess it probably shot some form of light or laser similar to what he knew pearls spear to do

He hadn't realised how distracted he'd become by the weapon until amythests voice startled him back to reality. "What are you waiting for pearl" (Cass) Cass seemed surprised but with a quick urgent look from Dean he reached back to summon his weapon. Neither was surprised to see the knife in his hand, it was no angel blade but it was close enough

With newly acquired weapons in hand the four made their way up the cliff side and into the cave to poof a corrupted gem 

 

Gabriel finds himself outside of the lighthouse. When Gabriel had gone into town Juliet close by his heels the towns people had sent him here to find Ronaldo

One boy with a particularly delicious looking head had said he was 'having another breakdown but your free to try and help', he had also called him aquamarine. He figured it must have something to do with the gem inconveniently placed on his right palm but didn't dwell on it much

Knocking on the door it was barely a second before the door was thrown open "go away pe... Oh it's you" Ronaldo stopped halfway through his words in surprise, door held open. A coy smile plays on Gabriel's lips as he pulls what must be his third lollipop from his mouth "can I come in." It's stuttered but eventually Gabriel finds himself sitting across from a fidgeting Ronaldo complete with blush 

"I heard you were thinking of shutting down keep beach city weird" Gabriel states, it's not a lie he was told so by the boy with the odd hair. Though he only breaches the subject in hopes of completing their quest he's still intrigued by the prospect of it 

"Oh, uh, yeah" the nervousness disappears as he rubs the back of his neck evasiveness taking it's place. "Why" Ronaldo bites his lip, chews on it "well, I mean the only really weird thing in beach city seems to be the crystal gems" he concedes after a moment "you." "So" it's no real shock to Gabriel, he had already figured that much out

"So there's nothing to report on" it was almost sad how much Ronaldo seemed resined to the fact 

"Well if that's the case" Gabriel let out an exaggerated sigh "come on Juliet" the sound of a bark in response caught Ronald's attention. The pure thrill in those eyes has Gabriel smirking as he pops a new lollipop into his mouth 

"Invisible dog" he exclaims in pure excitement, pictures are taken, something Gabriel thinks might be cold coffee is split, when Juliet steps in it even more flashes come from the phone. It's amusing the way he snaps the paw prints so intently while Juliet whines about the sticky substance on her paw and with a laugh a sword drops from the gem on his right palm which is currently facing down. "Woah" it seems to silence an impressed Ronaldo before he goes right back to excited picture taking 

Gabriel already knows he's completed this quest as Ronaldo begins to ramble on in pure excitement. Easily he slips from the lighthouse, quest complete, sword in hand and Juliet happily nipping at his heels 

 

"Over here" Crowley says walking towards the right "how do you know" Sam asks curiously "I don't bloody know moose, I just do" he snaps back. Shaking his head Sam's ready to declare their lost when the barn comes into view, garnet like pearl had said was fixing the roof and peridot was nowhere to be seen currently 

Upon getting closer however they spotted the short green gem leaning around the side of the barn, clearly trying not to be seen as she watched garnet. "What are you doing" Sam asked once they were close enough drawing a shriek and mumbled excuses from the gem

"Oh it's you, the giant" she says after a moment of glaring to compose herself "as you can see I am waiting for the permafusion garnet to unfuse so I may speak to her superior gem, her sapphire of course" Crowley couldn't help but smirk at that. "She's not going to unfuse" Sam states after a moment "not if she truly is as you say, a permafusion" peridot snaps "I know... But she has to eventually... Right." The poor gem looked so confused as she took a seat on a nearby bail of hay and Sam glanced up before back down, he thought he understood or at least in part 

When Sam goes to speak though Crowley pulls him aside "she clearly doesn't understand it using gems or people" he states simple enough "so perhaps weapons combinations will make sense to her", Sam doesn't really get it but he nods anyway. With Crowley's current power it was probably best to follow his lead

Turning back peridot all but yelps in fear when Crowley draws a scythe from the gem on his forehead, watching amused as peridot gets into a weak fighting stance. "Woah were not here to fight" "yeah right" she glares when Sam tries to smooth over the situation 

"It's true" a new voice startles them and they turn to see Gabriel, sword in hand and water wings on his back. "Typical, even here your still wings" Gabriel smirks at Crowley before allowing the wings to disappear. "Juliet was a great help by the way" he states as the hellhound brushes against Crowley's leg

"What are you doing here" Sam asks making Gabriel beam "well I was finished with Ronaldo and figured id come help"

Sam shakes his head but when he turns back to peridot she seems complete engrossed in playing with the invisible hellhound. "We're going to help you understand garnet, at least enough to go talk to her" peridot seemed to study them for a moment before she hesitantly spoke "I'm listening" 

Sitting on the floor of the barn Gabriel to his left and Crowley to his right he watched as the green gem fidgeted before sitting across from them, Juliet hopping into her lap

"I'm going to make this simple Crowley says setting down his scythe while Gabriel laid down his sword, she nodded determinedly. "Sam please summon your weapon and set it down" a little confused Sam raised his hands to the gem at his chest and pulled out a pair of spiked brass knuckles 

After taking a moment to stare at them in wonder he set them down beside the scythe and sword 

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but the way you see it fusion should be for a purpose usually between two matching gems" peridot nods enthusiastically leaning close. "Exactly and if any of us were suppose to fuse it's obvious that you sapphire (Crowley) and aquamarine (Gabriel) should as your both far too superior to fuse with a jasper" (Sam) she happily explains further 

Coughing they look between themselves, Sam a little insulted and the other two clearly not happy with the words. Peridots proud look falters and she goes back to stroking Juliet 

"I'm going to explain why that's not true" he motions to the weapons laid out before him and peridots gaze becomes fixed on them. "Forgetting our gems, out of the three of these weapons which combine to make the best weapon" her face scrunches up slightly as she observes the objects before her "um... I don't know" she admits looking up

"It's the sword and the spiked brass knuckles" Sam says "why" peridot inquires curiously "together they make the perfect weapon, a spiked sword" Gabriel explains with a smile "the others are practically useless together." Seeming to get that Sam further explained hoping to put it into perspective "while it's true some gems fuse to be useful and others are useful because they fuse, it's not always just about being useful, sometimes it's about what feels right, about being something greater then your parts, about being what's perfect for you"

Her eyes widen with understanding and Crowley smiles as he elaborates "why be a lone scythe when you can always be a spiked sword" his hands drift over each weapon as a reminder. It's silent for a moment before peridot stands up, the others following 

"I think I get it now" she smiles softly watching as garnet crosses the grass outside. "I'm going to go talk to her" hopping on the spot as if to summon her courage she wanders outside to talk to garnet

The three share a smile, "two down" Gabriel proudly announces "I wonder how Dean and Cass are doing" 

 

Dean swipes at the cut on his cheek with the back of his hand not letting an overly concerned Cass tend to what should be a bleeding wound. "I'm fine" he grunts catching himself just before he says Cass "no your not, you got hurt because of my misjudgement" "yeah, well it happens" Dean cuts the conversation off curtly and with a shrug 

Cass knowing better then to argue sighs, at least they had managed to defeat the thing before anyone else got hurt or Dean sustained further injury. Dean watches as amythest creates a purple bubble, bubbling the gem to send it back to the temple 

A familiar magic tingles before settling within him and he gives over to their next quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through the colours of ironically the diamond authority, pale pink, white, pale yellow and light blue for Cass but ultimately decided against a colour for him, leaving it to readers choice. White/yellow because he's an angel and on the side of light, pale pink for his sweet caring nature compared to most and blue for his eyes


	3. Through the tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arcana chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all au without much known character interaction

"What the..." When Dean wakes up it's the last thing he expects to see. Dean groans as he sat up, despite accepting the magic it hadn't made the jump any easier but when he opens his eyes he understands why

The earth around him is bare, as if it had been scorched by the sun itself. There is nothing around, nothing living, not a tree, plant or animal, only the scorched earth and their little group

Dean's mind wanders to the apocalypse, he wonders if this is what they prevented. Chancing a glance at Gabriel's shocked and horrified face he can't help wondering if this is worse 

The rumbling of vehicles in the distance and the very distinct growl of a very visible hellhound frays Dean's nerves quickly

It's Gabriel who suggests they head for a nearby cliff face, rocks seeming to be the only thing that survived the scorching and nobody protests. They move quickly across the barren ground as the vehicles draw closer, their unsure if they'll make it or even what's out there but the rocks seem far safer then the unknown drawing closer

With night starting to fall and what might be the backlash of a sandstorm it's hard to see where their headed but the lights of a truck blocking their path is visible. It's a calculated risk but with guns that aren't pointed at them and extended hands the five get into the truck 

A group of guys, some make shift militia greet them. All around Sam's age and younger, they seem surprised by Juliet who's happily curled up in her masters lap and it makes Dean wonder if animals no longer exist here 

Back at the base they meet a guy named Jack and agree to join them for now, to stay and help out with what they can 

Sam seems uncomfortable and Dean could probably guess why, with no women around the way most the camp is staring especially at his ass doesn't exactly convey good intentions. Dean wraps an arm around Cass while Gabe gives a playful squeeze to Sam's butt, a sign he's taken as he too wraps an arm around Sam. Leading him by the waist the five seemed to get stared at, if not for their appearance then for Juliet who's happily brushing against Crowley's leg

Jack leads them to a tent then excuses himself so they can get settled in. Dean's seen that look before however and knows the boy probably has buissness to attend to, he makes a note to ask about it later as they enter the tent 

Sam has the list within his hands only seconds after Gabriel has summoned it

Dean wants to tell him not to worry, to relax, that there's nothing to be afraid of here or out in the dark but neither of them have believed that lie since they were kids. So instead Dean let's Sam read over the list and focuses on staying alert to any possible threat 

It takes a few minutes of Sam pacing for him to calm down, a few more nuzzled up to Gabriel to speak

"Firstly we don't split up in this world" everyone immediately agrees, none of them stupid or naive enough to think this world isn't a threat. The tension melts from Sam's shoulders as he releases a relieved breath. With a small head nod he continues "our best bet is to stay with the group for now" he admits "it'll make a supply run and defending camp from slavers that much easier, especially since it says we need to take out the group of slavers" 

Sam pauses with pursed lips "what is it Sammy" Dean asks, he knows the look and it's not often Sam's confused by things. "Well the other thing it says we have to do is help a card, a good card" he sighs "but that makes no sense" Dean agrees but if it's on the list then it must mean something important. "Well figure it out we always do" he assures before stretching out his muscles "but for now if we're going to make a supply run we best talk to Jack" 

Five minutes later after talking with Jack and offering help the five are gearing up to head out on patrol 

Jack had explained most of the apocalypse to them when they said they'd been out of touch the past few months running a bunker drill. He hadn't seemed to understand the card thing either but he did warn them about bagmen, zombie like creatures caused by the apocalypse. This was definitely in their groups comfort zone as they hopped into one of the trucks with Jack and two other guys for the patrol 

They had picked up Matthew about thirty minutes in, he was a bit of a crazy guy mumbling about arcana and introducing himself as the fool but he wasn't dangerous. In fact Sam had taken to him immediately like a small puppy to a lost child

Currently they were heading back to camp, Sam had managed to calm Matthew down significantly since he was almost zombie chow. Gabriel was pouting as he leaned against Crowley and it causes Dean to snicker, Matthew was currently sitting almost in Sam's lap and Sam was happily humouring the kids crazy

When they get back to camp Matthew sticks by Sam's side humming happily as they walk between lit up tents. Most people had headed inside for the night to sleep except for a few stragglers and the night owls on patrol 

"You guys were great out there, almost like professionals" Jack comments and Dean hums "I was thinking were doing a supply run tomorrow and we could really use the extra hands for backup" "we'd be happy to" Dean immediately accepts. "Great I'll see you at six tomorrow then" stopping at the tent Jack placed a gentle hand on Matthews arm "I'll get Matt settled into a tent nearby" he says and after a reassuring look from Sammy, Jack leads Matthew away 

The five enter the tent and it's quiet for the few moments it takes them to each get settled in their own space. Sam's quiet, back to thinking as he plays with the list within his grasp 

Dean notices that somebody else has been unusually quiet this entire time and sends a glance at the king of hell and his pet hellhound snuggled into one of the beds. Crowley hadn't even complained once about the standard of living here and Dean's eyes narrow in suspicion. "You haven't said much" Dean inquires staring pointedly at Crowley "do I look bloody stupid squirrel" he snaps quietly while nervously glancing around "I sincerely doubt my accent will be appreciated around here" Sam laughs "oh I don't know Crowley" he mumbles sparing a glance up to see Crowley glare "your one to talk moose" he huffs back 

Gabriel and Castiel are watching the events in silence, Cass a little confused but Gabriel overjoyed with the amusement he can find even here. Castiel's brows frown as he concentrates on Sam "what's wrong Sam" he asks the obviously confused Winchester 

"It's gone" Sam says with slight shock "what's gone Sammy" Dean asks worried "the quest, the card one from the list" he holds it out clearly to back up his babble. As he had said only two tasks remain and neither is to help a card "you don't think.." "What Sammy" Dean questions his brothers train of thought 

Looking up Dean recognises the look "no way Sam" he shakes his head clearly "think about it Dean, it's the only logical explanation" the three watch as the brothers go back and forth before Gabriel buts in "what is." "Matthews not crazy" he states simply "what he said is true, by cards they mean arcana, tarot cards and since we helped Matthew, the fool, a primarily good card or at least here the task is gone" Sam explains calmly and even though it's crazy it makes sense 

"Squirrels right moose, that is crazy" Crowley speaks "but it's also the only thing that makes sense logically or not" 

Dean sighs shaking his head "sleep before you dream" he grumbles, begrudgingly he admits to himself that their probably right but as he rolls over he won't admit it out loud. "We're going to be busy tomorrow what with two tasks left so those of us that can should get some sleep" the tent falls silent after that as the night captures them and lays them to rest, pulling them into peaceful slumber 

It's way to early when Crowley opens his eyes but even Juliet's up and with a huff he pulls himself from the board they call a bed to join them. Dress, eat, wake up, talk.. Well listen as the others talk with Jack about what the supply run will entail, he takes it all down mentally as they head back to the tent to prepare

Jack had explained that they had quite a few stores to raid today and even leaving at eight they wouldn't arrive at the furthest till two. He had promised however that heading back would be far quicker as they could take another route with stores that are closer to hit, 'should be back by five' he had theorised 

It was three and their small group was hitting one of the last stores on the way back. Barely a half hour drive from camp, their group might even make it back early as they head into the abandoned mall 

The final task on their list was drifting in the back of Sam's head as they headed straight for the pharmacy. Jack had already explained what they needed to collect from each place on this run and the mall consisted of medical and hygiene supplies

Dean had grabbed a cart from the front of the store and like a child Gabriel had jumped inside it. Of course when Dean requested Sam remove him Gabriel had said it was important he stayed to put things in the cart. Dean was grumbling incoherently when they pushed through the doors and entered the pharmacy 

It was stocked full and hunters instincts told them "it's a trap" the only people not having said it out loud was Cass and Crowley

They were going to be careful, grab what they could and leave but Sam had wondered if this was their final task. When Cass picked up a box of generic cold syrup per Dean's instructions from the list of supplies Gabriel was reading an alarm went off. Loud and what must of been from the built in fire system the group shared a look before immediately sprinted back to the truck with what they had 

Voices pursued them and they barely got a glimpse at the men before gunshots rang out, missing them by calculated inches

On the way back to camp Jack explained when they were, slavers and what they wanted. He hadn't blamed setting off the trap on anyone saying it was a risk they had had to take and that if it hadn't of been the cold syrup it would of been something else 

They stopped just short of the camp, pulling in behind familiar rocks as Jack explained what they would do next. The slavers would follow and they couldn't allow them to get to the camp so they were going to have to stop them

Dean grinned he liked Jacks plan a lot and while the others seemed a little unsure given the recklessness of the plan they too pulled out their weapons

Dean hopped out of the truck alongside Gabriel but Jack stopped Sam from getting out "you should shoot from here, be our backup incase anything goes wrong" Sam could read people well but when Dean quickly agreed he submitted. After all if his brother was truly worried they would be seen as prizes he was probably right and since they didn't want to motivate the enemy he pulled out one of the rifles 

He had no choice but to put it on top of the truck but with a protective frame build in, setting the weapon up was easy enough 

Sam lied down on his stomach before glancing through the scope, he took in a breath and the world seemed to still to nothing but his heartbeat. A gun was aimed at Dean's head and he pulled the trigger as he let go sending everything crashing down with the guys body

They killed those they could out in the open but two armoured cars raced past them anyway. Unable to take them out they continued shooting, slaughtering those who remained 

Jack jumped into the truck as soon as the last throat was slit and they raced back towards camp in pursuit of the stragglers who had slipped past them. They screeched to a halt immediately jumping out into the fray, people running, shooting, jumping over dead bodies

A guy with chains had Sam raising his gun and shooting, Cass took out the driver when he leapt from the car to grab his arm and Crowley happily sicked Juliet on them. Gabriel was busy slitting two throats but he still screamed his warning to Sam, to late

The bullet zipped towards him as Dean looked up and shot. It hit home between his eyes and Dean watched as Sam fell like he had taken a bullet to the head except Dean dropped to, magic filling him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write more for the arcana chronicles soon as it's been one of my favourite book series for a few years and I have ideas just waiting to be written, so keep an eye out cause I might have one pop up real soon


	4. Catch the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chronicles of riddick/supernatural

When Dean sat up panic filled him, he had just seen Sam get shot in the head

A loud groan filled his ears and he looked to the right to see Sam sprawled out on a small bunker like bed, his head held in his hands. "Sammy" Dean couldn't believe it immediately moving from his bed to Sam's in a matter of seconds across the brief distance 

He pulled Sam's hands from his face carefully inspecting the place between his eyes, no bullet, not even a scratch and it made him sigh. He had been terrified of what the bullet might have meant but besides from what appeared to be a headache Sam was fine 

Dean laid back with an exhale of relieved breath before he sat back up again. Sam had laid back down, eyes closed and arm half across his face while Dean began his inspection of their new surroundings

Untangling himself from Sam without disturbing him was like second nature and once he had succeeded he begun his search 

Their little room didn't reveal much and after five minutes with the conclusion they were on a ship of sorts reached, he slipped from the room to continue his search. He found a small bathroom consisting of the basics, a shower, sink and a toilet, not even a half bath though thankfully there was a small medicine cabinet which he would no doubt come back to later hanging over the sink 

He found another bedroom, one he suspected housed Gabriel, Cass and Crowley or did when they were still there. The room was a little bigger then his and Sam's but it had an extra single bed which Juliet was currently laid out on, he suspected Crowley had claimed it not wanting to share. The other beds in the room were bunk beds and given the messy state of the top bunk he supposed Gabriel had claimed it

The next door was interesting as it held some form of engine Dean had never seen before, he had to stop himself from spending twenty minutes examining it in favour of continuing his inspection 

A small door he had almost mistaken for a closet housed a makeshift kitchen. Looking around though revealed there was plenty of food to be found despite the limited space 

He headed back the way he had come, there was still one more room to inspect no doubt where he'd find the two trouble makers and their unknowing accomplice. He found one more closet like door with a makeshift laundry inside before he moved on to what appeared to be the main door and space of the ship 

Shock was all Dean could feel when he entered the room, it was easily half the size of the ship but that wasn't what shocked him. Outside the window to the control room was endless space "we're in space" it was all Dean could manage to say as the others looked back at him seemingly just as shocked and mesmerised. "Yeah looks like it" Gabriel couldn't even come up with anything witty as they stared into the vast open universe 

Slowly Dean snapped out of his trance "what does the list say" he asked getting a shrug in return "don't know, haven't been up that long and after seeing this we figured we'd wait for you and Sam" 

At the mention of Sam Dean's mind clicked back into place "I'm going to go get Sam, we can look over the tasks together in about ten minutes" small astounded nods are his only response as he leaves the room 

With a burger in one hand, a soda tucked into his elbow and a bottle of some pain medication in his other he enters what he's deemed the Winchester room. Sam hasn't moved from where he left him about half an hour ago but he seems so relaxed that Dean feels a little bad. He wakes him up, carefully pushing the plate into his lap before setting both the soda and the pain meds on top of the small set of draws by the bed

"The control rooms to the left when you exit, first door" he tells Sam simply "we're in space and you have ten minutes before we go through the list, we could really use your presence boy genius" he gently ruffles Sammy's hair before leaving the room 

Sam trudges through the door exactly nine minutes later, hair still a mess but looking better as he scrubs a hand across his face to wake himself up 

Everyone is strewn around the room, seated where they can and even Juliet is present, curled up in Crowley's lap in a position which would be comical in any other moment but given the situation can only amuse them for a second

Gabriel had handed Dean the list when he had come back and now that everyone was present he had looked it over. "Good thing your up boy genius, we've got research to do" Sam groans softly but let's Dean explain. "The tasks are find Riddick's location, once we've located him we're going to have to capture him and" he groans rolling his eyes "deal with another group of mercs without anyone getting hurt" Gabriel raises an eyebrow "so feathers should do all the talking then" Crowley comments

Dean sighs "let's just focus on finding this Riddick guy for now, Sam I figure you can work this thing out to find him" Dean points at a screen in the ship and Sam looks up before giving a small nod "give me a few hours" nodding the four leave the room to give Sam the time and space he needs 

Gabriel makes his way to the small kitchen dragging Castiel with him while both Dean and Crowley go back to their respective rooms 

Sam hasn't seen anything like the computer in the ship before so it takes a little experimenting to get it working but eventually he does. He finds a pen and some paper crammed into a side draw and begins jotting down things as he goes, one page dedicated to how the computer works and the other to any information he pulls up on Riddick 

Two hours later and he's calling everyone back into the room "it took some digging but I managed to find out quite a bit on Riddick" Sam let's out a breath and Dean nods "hit us Sammy, what did you find"

Sam seems a little reluctant but he eventually opens his mouth "Richard. B. Riddick, escape convict, murderer" he starts. "It took a lot of cross examination but I found what should be his current location, an isolated planet by the name of imperius 269" Sam throws a file at Dean "I also managed to print off a list of his known crimes." Deans eyes widen when he skims the file "this is a list of his crimes" he asks slightly disbelieving 

"Sam must be right about the Riddick's location" Cass says pointing at the list, the first task had disappeared

Dean nods "then set a course for this imperial" "imperius" "imper.. Whatever, planet" Dean says. "Just curious do we get a say in this suicidal mission" Crowley asks getting a harsh 'no' back

They each stick to themselves until thirty minutes out from the planet where they congregate in the control room once more to talk strategy. They come up with the pretty solid plan of making a plan once planet side so they can inspect their surroundings first

Dean had never been more grateful for auto pilot then when they touch down on the surface of imperius 269 with little more then a few bumps. Dean scrambled off the ship causing Gabriel to laugh as they headed out to the surface of the planet, it was a touch cold but other then that nothing special

"There should be a merc station just over that ridge" Sam points out, looking between the hill a few hundred meters away and the iPad like device in his hand

Sam took Crowley with him as they went to find the station while Gabriel, Cass and Dean took a look around and came up with a plan. After scouting the land the others made the small trip to the station, minus Cass and Juliet who stayed behind to watch the ship 

The general plan was for Juliet to find Riddick, between the ship and the station there would be enough weapons to capture Riddick even if only for a few moments. 'Just long enough to complete the task' Gabriel had ensured an unsure Crowley that it would work and his dear Juliet wouldn't be at risk

The sound of a ship coming into orbit broke their conversation and they came out just in time to see it landing

Juliet proudly stood by Castiel's side as he watched from the platform ramp leading into the ship. Dean and the others made it just as the second ship dropped their ramp, weapons were raised on either side and Sam sighed 

"Boys perhaps instead of killing each other we could help" Crowley's voice rang out to an amused laugh "we don't need help, we want Riddick's bounty and we ain't looking to share." Sam put his hands up to show he wasn't a threat "great, then let us help you catch him, we have no interest in the bounty we just want to capture Riddick and lock him away." "He's no push over and you could use the extra hands" Sam further backs his words and a man steps forward with a smile 

"My name is Santana, that is Toombs" he motions to the man who had talked previously. "And this" he hits a rather large man on the chest "this is Diaz" the rest of his rather unimpressive crew don't get an introduction 

"I'm Dean, the sentimental one is Sam, British guy is Crowley and his dog Juliet, the guy next to her is Castiel, Cass for short and the short one is Gabriel" Dean introduces their group quickly and after a few curt words their pulling power cells from the ships and heading back inside the station

"Juliet darling guard these for papa" after brushing against his leg the hellhound curls protectively around the cells placed in front of her, growling at anyone who got to close. Except for Cass who had sat down behind her and was petting her fur without a care much to the confusion of the others 

They ran through their plan which Santana seemed to agree to "can I ask what you get out of this whole thing" one of the members of their crew ask "it's simple" Sam answers. "We're hunters, we enjoy the chase and the capture, if we aren't killing there's not much point is there so once we get our thrill of catching worthy prey your free to the bounty" he shrugs as if it's no big deal

"Hunters huh" Santana laughs "alright" he seems pretty happy with the answer given 

With non-lethal weapons in hand they head out Crowley leading the group with Juliet close by his side, the power cells being carried by Gabriel and a random merc he's chatting with. A growl from Juliet catches everyone's attention and after a pat from Crowley she takes off in pursuit of her prey 

It's easy, far too easy when they corner him in the cave but they can't worry about that now. The electrical net brings him down and Gabriel watches as the final task disappears from the list, it doesn't matter that he's already breaking out because their task is complete

This time when that familiar tingle settles something feels different, the world warps around them and with a whisper of 'you don't belong here' Dean wakes up against the front wheel of his car

Blinking he takes in the legs dangling from the front of his beloved baby and then his on his feet so fast his head spins. Gabriel is slowly blinking awake on the hood of his car and a quick look around confirms where the others are. Sam is in the backseat, stretched out so his feet barely dangle out the opened car door and both Cass and Crowley are under the same tree. Dean has to do a double take on that because even in the dark he can clearly see how closely they are snuggled and the fact that Castiel's head is resting upon Juliet's stomach 

Through all this though he recognises that they are most definitely home, despite it being midnight rather then midday and a sort of happy relief settles in his bones at the discovery 

In his time of thinking Gabriel has moved to help Sam up and after all his done has the audacity to flirt with him 

Seeing Sam blush makes Dean turn red, after taking them on a crazy twelve hour trip and sitting on his baby's hood twice the trickster still thought Dean would stand for this. "Time for me to leave" Gabriel presses a quick kiss to Sam's cheek whispering a 'now' before becoming mist in Dean's hands 

Dean's teeth grit with anger over him just disappearing and Sam's behaviour, not only snickering at what he pulled but also enabling his games

Glancing up Dean notes that both Cass and Crowley are also gone. Sam's phone goes off with a text in the moment after "that was Cass" he states after a minute "he says their waiting for us at the first hotel in town, room three" Dean sighs letting out an angry breath

As Sam climbs into the passenger seat he mentally curses Gabriel and the others for leaving him with damage control like always, Dean is no fun when angry and being stuck in close quarters like the car only makes it worse. Vaguely he wondered if he'd even survive the trip there as Dean all but slammed the door shut and hit the accelerator 

Putting in Dean's favourite cd Sam starts the process of comforting and calming Dean, after all it was a long road till their next adventure, might as well try and enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6:10am where I am so hopefully after all this effort you enjoyed this


End file.
